Conventional dipole antennas include two metal elements and a feeding line that matches the impedance of the two metal elements. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional dipole antenna 100 that includes first and second metal elements 102, 104, and a feeding line 103 between the first and second metal elements 102, 104. “Rabbit ears” antennas for televisions are one example of dipole antennas.
Wireless terminals may include impedance-matching circuitry. Additionally, wireless terminals may operate in multiple frequency bands to provide operations in multiple communications systems. For example, many cellular radiotelephones are designed for operation in Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) and Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) modes at nominal frequencies of 850 Megahertz (MHz), 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz, and/or 2100 MHz.
Achieving effective performance in multiple frequency bands (i.e., “multi-band”) may be difficult. For example, contemporary wireless terminals are increasingly including more circuitry and larger displays and keypads/keyboards within small housings. Constraints on the available space and locations for antennas in wireless terminals can negatively affect antenna performance.